Love Always Heals the Heart
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Amisha Williams went through a rough divorce and her husband wants full custody of their three kids. But when she goes to RAW and meets Randy Orton? Please read and review! Request for DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23
1. Chapter 1

**Okay DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been busy, but here we got your next request. I hope you all enjoy this new request by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23. PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

><p>It's been hard. Ever since the divorce from my ex-husband, Thomas, he's been nagging me for full custody of my kids and I'm sick of it! We've been sharing custody for a while but now he thinks I'm not a good mother and he should take them from me. Thomas Jr a month old, Kyle three years old, and Kayla four years old are our children and I love them to death. I do work and I have a baby sitter that comes every day to stay with them while I work.<p>

My name is Amisha Lee Jackson Williams; I am twenty-nine years old and five foot three. I live in New Jersey with my adorable kids and my ex down the road. He thinks he is a much better parent than I am and I am out to prove him wrong. We have a full custody hearing tomorrow and I am so nervous. I hope the judge will give me what my lawyer and I am asking. Visitation rights and it has to be at a certain location at a certain time once a week. I want them to know they're dad but I don't want them going to his house and staying for any amount of time simply because I do NOT trust him at all. I think if he gets them he will take them and never bring them back and I am not willing to take that risk.

Tomorrow is Monday and after the hearing I have tickets for Monday night RAW which is in New Jersey. My friend Lisa and I have been fans for as long as we've known each other. We meet in collage when we were twenty. Love her like a sister and the cool thing is we work together so we see each other every day. Wrestling is one of the ways we connected as friends. Her favorite wrestler is Roman Reigns, my favorite is Randy Orton. I absolutely love the viper. His bad boy persona, the way he acts and that damn body, I swear I could eat him. He is so damn sexy1! I swear if he asked me to I would drop down in the floor and let him take me any way he wanted. Okay, so maybe I am lying a little but still I think I would let him do what he wanted to with me.

Enough about me, on with everything else, Sunday night I got the kids in bed then got ready for bed myself. I got a quick shower then slipped into my favorite sleep shirt and some panties then slipped under the covers. As I was drifting off I heard Thomas starting to get fussy over the baby monitor. I sighed gently then got up to go check on him. I walked into his nursery and flipped the light on. Sure enough he was lying in bed crying. I walked over and picked him up.

"Do you need to be changed baby boy?" I ask him as I take him over to the changing table. I laying him down and check his diaper, nothing. "I think someone is hungry." I say to him as I pick him up again. I look at the small clock in the room and realize it's about time to feed him. So I grab his blue blanket and wrap him up before walking out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen. When I got to the end of the hall I flipped on the living room light and made my way into the kitchen. I turned the light on and laid Thomas in the baby bouncer as I gathered everything to make his bottle. Once that was finished I picked him up and held him close as he started to eat. I smile gently at my baby boy as he eats quietly in my arms. I carefully walk back down the hall as he eats. I go back into his room and sit in the rocking chair as he eats. About ten minutes later he was finished eating and getting very sleepy. I put him over my shoulder and burp him before getting up and changing him. Once I finished I laid him back in his crib and cover him up as he quickly falls asleep. I smile at him before going back to my room and getting back into bed. Tomorrow will be a long day.

~Monday Morning~

This morning has been crazy! After getting the baby sitter set with kids I get into my car and head off court. I am so dreading this. I hope everything goes well. I grab my purse once I get to the court house and go in once I locked my car. I took a deep breath and walked into the court room. As soon as I walked in I saw my lawyer and my ex's lawyer but not my ex. I walk down and to where my lawyer was sitting.

"Thomas sr. was arrested last night." He says looking up at me.

"Really, for what?" I ask him as I sit next to him.

"Drunk in public, driving under the influence, and assault on a police officer." He says.

"Wow, so I take it he won't be here today." I said.

"Nope, which means given what he was arrested for he won't be getting full custody." He says, "it will be automatically given to you."

"Great," I says as they start the trial.

"Given the fact that mister Williams is not here and will not be able to make any other trials, we are granting Ms. Williams full custody with no visitation rights until further notice." The judge announces then bangs her gavel signaling court is adjourned. I let out a sigh of relief. I won't have to worry about him for a while. I stand up and shake my lawyer's hand.

"I will get with you later in the week so I can get you paid." I tell him as I grab my purse.

"No rush Ms. Williams." He says as he grabs his briefcase. I nod and leave happy I have full custody of my kids.

**A/N: Okay so that was kind of a introduction chapter. The next chapter will be when she goes to RAW and all the good stuff starts. XD Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait and the short update. I've had a not to good week and haven't been able to write. But please and enjoy and I will update soon!**

* * *

><p>Once I was finally out of court I went home to get some rest. I haven't been sleeping the best and now I need some rest before RAW. I took the day off so I could spend some time with my kids before RAW. As I walked in the front door I heard my babies in the living room playing with Amanda, the babysitter.<p>

"MOMMY!" Kyle and Kayla shouted as they came running down the hallway with Amanda right behind them holding Thomas. I bent down and caught them in my arms, holding them close to me. Oh this is what I love to come home to.

"Hey my babies," I say smiling as I fold them in my arms close to me.

"I'm sorry Ms. Williams I tried to stop them but they came running when they heard the door close." Amanda says as she stands behind them.

"That's alright Amanda I love to be greeted by them." I say smiling at her as I stand up and carefully take Thomas from her. "Hey buddy." I say smiling at him as he coos looking up at me. Amanda nods as she steps back so I can hold my baby.

"Amanda do you mind staying here a while longer so I can rest some? I have a long night ahead of me." I say to her.

"No ma'am I don't mind at all." Amanda says with a smile.

"My mom will be here in a few hours but I should be up by then." I say to her.

"Okay, I will stay down here and play with them." Amanda says as I take off my shoes and lay my jacket on the table in the foyer.

"Okay, thanks again Amanda." I say as she takes Thomas back from me. "Kyle and Kayla, stay with Amanda while mommy goes upstairs." I say to them.

"Okay mommy," they both say before running into the living room giggling. I smile at them as Amanda follows them. I go upstairs and into my bedroom ready to lie down and rest. I quickly get out of my dress clothes and into some more comfortable clothes and lay down. I check my emails on my phone before lying in down on the bedside table. I pull my throw blanket up over me before closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep dreaming about the man of my dreams, Randy Orton.

**~Dream~**

**Laying in a big king bed I slowly start to wake up from a nap I had been taking. I look around and see a ten year old Kayla, a nine year old Kyle, and a six year old Thomas walking into my room with a man I can't make out behind them.**

"**Mommy can we has ice cream?" Thomas asks looking up at me smiling. I smile, how can I resist that cute smile.**

"**I told them to ask you before I let them have some." The man says and his voice sounds so familiar. **

"**It's okay, I don't mind." I say smiling as I feel a kick in my stomach. I look down and I look to be around seven months pregnant. The kids smile then all three run out towards the kitchen. **

"**How you feeling baby?" The man asks me as he walks over to me and sits down next to me on the bed. **

"**Okay I guess the baby is kicking up a storm." I say as I put my right hand over the baby and rubbing gently hoping to calm it down. The man takes his hand and places it next to mine and the baby almost instantly stops kicking. I smile and turn my head to look into the man's eyes and they are blue. Like a clear fall day blue and immediately I know who it is. It's Randy Orton.**

I wake up with a jolt, wow, Randy Orton being the father of my child that would be awesome. I smile brightly then look over at the clock. I have an hour before my friends get here to go to RAW. I get up and go get a quick shower before looking for something to wear. I stand in my closet in a towel looking for a specific shirt. When I finally find it I smile brightly. My special made Randy Orton shirt that I made a few months ago. I grab a pair of skinny jeans then head back into my room to get dressed. I dress quickly then spend the rest of my time doing my hair make-up. As I apply the finishing touches on my make-up I hear the doorbell. My friends are here and I have to go. I slip on my convers, grab my phone and purse then go down stairs.

"Hey girl," Lisa says as Aston stands next to her in the living room.

"Hey girls, are you as excited as I am?" I ask looking at them smiling.

"Oh yeah! Now you look great but we have to go if we want to get there on time." Lisa says smiling.

"Okay let me say by to the kids." I said smiling then walked over to them. "Give mommy hugs." I say and Kyle and Kayla run over and hug me. I smile and kiss Thomas on the forehead. "Be good for Amanda babies mommy will be back later." I say then walk out of the house with the girls. This should be a great night.


End file.
